The present invention relates to a data processing device, data display system, data display method, and storage medium, and more particularly to a data processing device and data display system with a data communication function and a data display method for the data processing device and data display system.
Recently, a portable data processing device with the data communication function has been popularized, which is represented by a paging receiver with the electronic notebook function.
The data processing device with a function like this has a lot of keys and a large display screen while giving importance to portability, and has a wide variety of functions, such as the various types of functions as an electronic notebook (telephone directory, schedule, memo, and the like), a message creation function to create a long message including Chinese characters (Kanji) and the like, and the data communication function by a wired/wireless modem and by means of infrared rays or DTMF signal output.
In this type of data processing device, the display screen is larger when compared with a conventional pager, and therefore, a long message can fully be displayed at one time.
There is another portable data processing device, which has a function to shift the display to a display of the personal data associated with the sender who has sent the message or the data associated with the matters included in the message data, by performing a necessary key operation from the message display screen of the received electronic mail, in the case where the data communication function is applied to the communication of the electronic mail.
However, the shift from the display of the above mentioned received message to the display screen of another data associated with the received message, includes a shift to a mode associated with the other data.
Accordingly, for each shift of the display, the CPU must start up an application program corresponding to the other data.
Recently, in order to achieve the speed up of a processing like this, such a method that the application program is temporarily made to be resident in the memory so as to reduce the time required for the start up, has also been adopted, but when the displays of a plurality of associated data are shifted, a plurality of corresponding application software must be resident, and the load for the processing of the CPU is extremely large.
Therefore, even if a plurality of operative application software are provided, such a display shifting function as mentioned above could not always achieve a comfortable operation, depending on the performance of the CPU, the display performance in which the importance is given to the portability, and besides, the operational environment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a data processing device, data display system, or data display method with the data communication function by which other data whose contents are associated with those of the message can be retrieved and displayed by a simple operation without giving any load to an internal processing.
Another object of the present invention to provide a storage medium for storing a computer program for the above data processing device, data display system, or data display method.
According to the present invention, there is provided a data processing device comprising first storing means for storing plural items of data, means for detecting input of data, first display means for displaying input data which is detected by the detecting means, means for searching the plural items of data stored in the first storing means to detect associated data corresponding to displayed data, means for adding identification data to the associated data corresponding to displayed data, second display means for displaying the identification data added to the associated data corresponding to displayed data, means for selecting identification data corresponding to a desired associated data, and means for controlling the first display means to replace the input data supplied to the first display means with the desired associated data corresponding to the identification data selected by the selecting means.
According to the present invention, there is provided a data display system comprising first storing means for storing plural items of data, means for detecting input of data, first display means for displaying input data which is detected by the detecting means, means for searching the plural items of data stored in the first storing means to detect associated data corresponding to displayed data, means for adding identification data to the associated data corresponding to displayed data, second display means for displaying the identification data added to the associated data corresponding to displayed data, means for selecting identification data corresponding to a desired associated data, and means for controlling the first display means to replace the input data supplied to the first display means with the desired associated data corresponding to the identification data selected by the selecting means.
The identification data is identification number.
The first storing means comprises second storing means for storing type data defining a type of the input data and the second displaying means displays the type data as the identification data.
The data processing device or the data display system further comprises a third storing means for storing plural items of control data for editing the data stored in the first storing means and corresponding to plural types of the associated data, means for instructing edition of the associated data displayed by the second display means, means for discriminating a type of the associated data of which edition is instructed by the instructing means, and means for reading from the third storing means the control data corresponding to the type of the associated data discriminated by the discriminating means and editing the associated data based on the control data.
The first display means comprises means for displaying a first window including the input data and the controlling means comprises means for replacing the input data supplied to the first display means with the desired associated data corresponding to the identification data selected by the selecting means.
The data processing device or the data display system further comprises means for instructing edition of the associated data displayed by the second display means, and means for editing the associated data displayed by the second display means.
The data processing device or the data display system further comprises means for connecting to a communication network and in which the detecting means detecting input of data supplied from the communication network.
The first storing means stores the plural items of data and corresponding keyword data which is searched by the searching means, and the searching means comprises means for determining whether or not the input data includes a keyword.
The first storing means stores the plural items of data and corresponding information data indicating that the item of data is data to be displayed as the associated data, and the searching means searches the items of data which are indicated the data to be displayed as the associated data by the information data.
According to the present invention, there is provided a storage medium for storing a computer program which is readable by a computer connected to storing means for storing plural items of data and display means for displaying the data, the computer program comprising a program code for detecting input of data, a program code for displaying input data, a program code for searching the plural items of data stored in the storing means to detect associated data corresponding to displayed data, a program code for adding identification data to the associated data corresponding to displayed data, a program code for displaying the identification data added to the associated data corresponding to displayed data, a program code for selecting identification data corresponding to a desired associated data among displayed identification data, and a program code for controlling the first display means to replace the input data supplied to the first display means with the desired associated data corresponding to the identification data selected by the selecting means.
According to the present invention, there is provided a data display method of an apparatus having storing means for storing at least data and display means for displaying the data, the method comprising the following steps of detecting input of data, display input data by the display means, searching the plural items of data stored in the first storing means to detect associated data corresponding to displayed data, adding identification data to the associated data corresponding to displayed data, displaying the identification data added to the associated data corresponding to displayed data, selecting identification data corresponding to a desired associated data among displayed identification data, and controlling the display means to replace the input data supplied to the display means with the desired associated data corresponding to the identification data selected at the selecting step.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention.
The objects and advantages of the present invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.